Never Let You Go
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: ByakuyaxKagome Her death is the past. If so...why was he thinking of her now? Why couldn't he forget that beautiful, loving woman? Would she ever come back to him? For Gothic Miko Princess


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.

Summary: She showed him love but one day she's roughly torn from him...now in the future, he reflects on better times with a woman named Kagome.

Rating: M

Pairing: Byakuya/Kagome

Dedicated: Gothic Miko Priestess for being the 100th reviewer in 'Youkai Ball'(I think)

* * *

**Never Let You Go...**

There was one woman...only one that I had ever been able to tolerate through out all my years of living within the Soul Society. She was everything. She was beautiful, smart, powerful, talented, but...she was alive. She was a human and I was a spirit...more or less. It was a very long time ago...hundreds considering the time in the Soul Society passes differently than in the real world. I was just newly appointed my position as Captain Kuchiki. This was before I had met my late wife, Hisana.

Her name was Kagome. She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman.

I cast a longing look to the moon and took a seat on the wooden flooring of the Kuchiki household. I closed my eyes and a breeze gently ruffled my clothing and hair. I was then lost in my memories...I could have sworn I heard her voice in the wind...whispering my name...

_**Byakuya...**_

_

* * *

"Damn it all to hell! I hate bugs!" a voice screamed in the distance. I chuckled to myself and listened to the feminine voice shrieking not too far away. Her shriek was drowned out but a much louder and more vicious cry in the night. The hollows were coming and coming in numbers. I narrowed my black eyes and place my hand on my zanpakuto. I rushed to the area I heard the hollows come from and began to use the flash step. _

_I was sent here in order to find out who was leaking out their reiutsu(that is what they call their spirit energy, right?) so nonchalantly. Who ever is was had a lot of it and didn't care about the hollows that were drawing to it like a moth to a flame. There was a scream from that woman again and I heard the roaring of the hollows. I cursed to myself and entered a small clearing and saw a girl. She was maybe a few years younger then my physical age._

_Her hair was long and black, tumbling to her waist in small waterfalls, her eyes were dark blue and spitting anger at the hollow she was currently starring at. Her kimono was indecent and barely covered her legs, it was green in color, her hiori was white and and had a red scarf with another green piece of cloth. She had a bow and arrow in her hands and it was set to strike the hollow. The tip of the arrow was glowing blue slightly and she growled inhumanly._

_"What do you want demon?" she snapped. I was surprised, though I didn't show it. Not many humans could see a hollow. The hollow chuckled as it towered over her small frame._

_"I have come to devour you...your soul feels delicious..." the hollow chuckled and then five more came from the thick trees and chuckled as well. The girl narrowed her eyes and sweat gathered on her brow. She released the arrow it struck the hollow in the mask. The mask shattered on contact and the hollow screamed into the night, high pitched, deafeningly. It's body slowly dissolved into small bright blue sparkling lights._

_The hollows around the woman went to devour her and I myself was almost stunned at my place. I shook my head slightly and lept from my hiding spot, using the flash step, and appeared before the girl. I pulled out my zanpakuto. I set my face into a steely mask of ice and held my sword in my right hand._

_"Senbonzakura. Chire." my sword's blade glowed a light pinkish color and then separated into thousands of tiny blades that separated from the hilt. Although very small, almost too tiny to see, they reflected light in such a way that they appeared to look like small pink sakura petals. I watched as the small blades danced around the five hollows and then moved almost faster then the eye could see and tore through the hollows and their bone white masks._

_I heard the woman behind me gasp and I watched as the hollows faded and died, their cries ringing in my ears. The small petal like blades returned to make the blade of my sword and connect to the hilt once more. When that was complete, I turned around and faced the woman. There was a hand to her lips as her eyes glanced over my form. She was small maybe a head and a half shorter than myself, coming up only to my shoulders. I narrowed my eyes._

_"You can see me?" I asked her softly. Confusion filled her eyes as she slowly nodded her head._

_"Yes...I can see you. Why wouldn't I?" she asked, her voice soft, having a slight musical lift that wasn't there when she was speaking to the hollow. I scanned her aura and took a look at her spiritual ribbons. My eyes widened slightly when I noticed they weren't red or white. Hers were a very light blue...interesting._

_"I am not alive in the sense that you are." I told her offhandedly as though it didn't matter. "I am from a place called the Soul Society on a different plane in this world. I am a Shinigami and I take spirits to the Soul Society and kill the hollows that make it onto this plane from their own called Hueco Mundo(this is the place right?). It is not common for us Shinigami to be seen nor the hollows and you saw both. Tell me, who and what are you?"_

_"I am Kagome Higurashi...I am a miko-" she told me, her eyes saddened greatly when she said the word, 'miko'. "-albeit not a very good one." I furrowed my brow slightly when her eyes brightened with false happiness. "But that's okay! I'm getting better! Tell me...what's your name?"_

_"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Division." I told her. She nodded her head though she knew what that was. I knew she had no idea what being a captain entailed. I turned away and was about to leave but her small hand grabbed my sleeve. I would have cut her hand from her body at that point but I looked into her eyes and she smiled sadly._

_"Please...don't leave yet...can we just talk for a little while? I don't want to go back to my camp yet but I don't want to be alone." I nodded for two reasons. She was the one leaking her power so bluntly and because her eyes were so very sad and caring. "Thank you." and the smile she shot me was worth it. So we talked that night about her and sometimes myself when she asked a question._

_We sat against the base of a large tree with the its very own scar where some of the bark was missing. She explained the significance of the scar and the tree and she told me of her home. She told me of her travels and then she told me of all that she feared and all of her insecurities. I in turn told her of the demanding job that I had the tiring parents I had that commanded me to be the best. She listened and she understood._

_We weren't very different._

_She guarded a jewel..._

_I guarded the human realm..._

_She killed demons..._

_I killed hollows..._

_She had to live up to everyone's expectations..._

_I had to live up to my parents expectations..._

_We talked until the sun rose on the horizon and then watched the sunset in a comfortable silence. She stood and lifted her hands above her head to stretch showing off her well toned stomach. I caught myself staring and stood immediately. She looked at me with a smile and I looked at her indifferently. She bowed and then she threw her arms around my neck. I felt my eyes widen unsure of how to respond. I wasn't really one for physical contact. I settled for placing an arm tentatively around her waist and the other in her hair. She pulled away and she gave me the brightest smile I had seen that night._

_"Goodbye, Byakuya. Thank you." she grabbed her arrows and turned away. I looked at the empty spot she previously occupied and I reached a hand out as though to grab her and caught myself._

_"Kagome!" I called lightly. She turned once she reached the edge of the trees, confusion writing her features._

_"Yes?" she asked. I tried to figure out away to ask the question I so very badly wanted to._

_"Tonight...could you get away from your camp for a few moments?" her brow furrowed but then she nodded her head and giggled. I caught my breath at the sound._

_"Of course. Come and find me." she smirked and then she was gone. I allowed a small smile to light my features and then I turned away and was headed back to the Soul Society._

_Why did I do that though? I wondered, trying to find a logical explanation to explain why I had done what I did. What urged me to ask her to meet me tonight? I found one but even that reason wasn't enough. It was because hollows were drawn to her and it would be horrible for me if she went and got turned into a hollow. The paper work would be enormous. But that reason wasn't enough...why did I do then?_

_I wouldn't know for a long time.

* * *

_

I turned away from the moon and then sighed heavily and held out my hand in a lazy gesture to the trees within the courtyard. Slowly, ever so gently, the trees began to bloom small pink flowers. Maybe that's one of the reason's we kind of gravitated towards each other, her and I. Maybe...

We shared a love for the beautiful pink and white sakura that grew on my command due to my control over my zanpakuto. I looked at the trees until the petals swirled gently in the breeze and made a small whirl wind of sakura blossoms. I watched quietly, my hand still held out in a lazy gesture but then the wind blew again and I could of sworn I heard her tinkling laughter. The whirling tornado of petals still swirled gently and then...maybe I was tired...because I saw her in the petals...holding her hand out to me...they took on her form and my hand was now stretched, straining to grab hers...

My hand hovered above the pink sakura hand. I closed my eyes and held back the traitorous tears that threatened to fall but I was Byakuya Kuchiki...I did not cry. I opened my eyes, my lips slightly parted, and the image was gone and the petals flew gently in the wind and I clenched my out reached hand into a fist, I squeezed my eyes shut, and I dropped my hand to my side as one of those damn tears slipped from my right eye, creating a silvery trail, caused by the moonlight, down the side of my cheek.

I heard her voice again...

**_Byakuya..._**

* * *

_She moaned into my ear, a delightful sound that caused me to shudder against her much small body. I had her up against a tree and her right leg was wrapped around my waist. I ground my already straining length into her much smaller body. I had taken to getting a gigai(basically an artificial body) every time I came to the human world so that all who passed would see me with this woman. It was so if someone saw her, they wouldn't think her crazy for talking to herself._

_Kagome touched my cheek as I attacked her throat in rough kisses. I knew Kagome was a virgin...I on the other hand was not, so I didn't want to rush her but Kagome had other ideas. She pulled the keisaiken(his hair piece) that symbolized my being the head of my family from my hair and dropped it to the ground. I didn't care though...I was lost in the woman in front of me. She slipped the white sleeveless outer hiori and it fell to the ground in a near silent rustle of fabric. I pulled her from the tree and put her on the large outer hiori._

_The grass was four feet tall, surrounding us on this wonderful spring night. I slipped off her shirt over her head and I undid the undergarment she wore. She tried to cover breasts but I stopped her. I looked into her eyes and gave her one of my rare warm smiles. Slowly her blush receded and then she leaned up and caught my lips in a gentle yet searing kiss. She pulled away and looked at me shyly through her lashes and I chuckled at her. I slid off her shoes and socks. Her under ware and skirt followed and I placed open mouthed kisses down her calf._

_I continued to kiss until I reached that one secret place that I knew no other man had touched. I felt pride swell within me at being her first and I would make sure that I was the only one to touch her after this. Kagome was mine...every last piece of her. She was already wet and so I slowly stuck my tongue within her aching core. My own pleasure didn't matter at this moment. It was Kagome's that mattered the most. I took in her sweet yet tangy taste and heard her moan and felt her arch her back._

_One small dainty hand went to grasp my black hair gently. We continued like this for several minutes, her moans music to my ears. I smirked when she came in a burst of pleasure. She grasped my hair roughly and my smirk widened. I lifted my head as she opened her fog filled eyes. She looked at me and smiled gently. She sat up and pulled off the white scarf, a family heirloom, and tossed it next to my keisaiken, both forgotten, just like my duty, and the rules about getting involved with humans._

_Her small, cool hands pushed off my black hiori and then undid the white sash at my waist. Her delicate hands roamed the contours of my chest, familiarizing every bit of me just as I did with her. She kissed my chest and then suckled on my neck. My bangs fell into my eyes and she absently brushed them away. Her hands went from my chest to the waist band of my hakamas. She pulled them off and her hands roamed my back, going lower to caress my buttocks. _

_Her eyes connected with my own as she tentatively touched my straining length. I threw my head back and let out a low groan. Slowly she, pushed me on my back and then kissed her way down my chest and to my length. Her lips ghosted over the heated flesh and then she took me into her mouth. My eyes fluttered close as she swirled her tongue around the head of my erection. Her beautiful hands gripped what her mouth couldn't as she began to bob her head around my member, licking and sucking while her other hand went to massage my balls._

_I groaned and then when my pleasure heightened when I began to climb to that euphoric plane...she gave a particular hard suck and I came in flow within her mouth. Her mouth swallowed every drop, not spilling a thing. I flipped her over on her back and then looked into her eyes. I covered her lips with my own, tasting her essence and mine. I pushed into her and a tear slipped from her eye. I didn't move until she moved her hips. I pulled my lips away and then I began in slow rhythm, pushing into her body. _

_When my rhythm picked up pace, her low moans sounded in my ears. I concentrated on this beautiful, kind woman and making this best night of her life. The moonlight played wonderfully off her skin and for the first time in my life...I felt alive. I felt her walls clench around me and she was so wonderfully tight. She came with a low moan and then after a few more thrusts, I came after her. I buried myself in her neck and kissed her pulse._

_"I love you." I whispered softly. "After knowing you for almost a year now...I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." she whispered and then she kissed me and I was loving her all over again.

* * *

_I tried to stand from my seated position and found that I couldn't. I couldn't move an inch without my legs trembling. I cursed. I was now on my hands and knees and I banged one fist against the wooden flooring. My fist created a large hole in the floor and my eyes widened slightly and my jaw clenched. I was loosing control over my emotions. I was remembering things that best be forgotten...but I couldn't forget Kagome...she was my first love.

_Why did you leave me?_

**_Byakuya...__

* * *

_ **

_"Where is Kagome, hanyou?" I snapped to the half demon in front of me. I had pulled out my sword and was prepared to use my bankai on him. I was prepared to kill him and do it happily. The hanyou looked away from me and then gave me sad look with his golden eyes._

_"I don't know who the fuck you are but I know that I've smelt you on Kagome several times." he told me softly. "I'm guessing that you two are more than friends since I've smelled the sex on her...you have a right to know..." he trailed, his eyes reddening with tears._

_"Tell me now dammit!" I growled, my blade already glowing pink. _

_"The battle was rough. She knew the risks. One moment Kagome is in front of us with a completed Shikon no Tama and the next she's looking at me with sadness in her eyes. She looked to Kikyo and smiled so sadly. She was crying, the damn bitch was crying...she had a life and man who loved her but she did the only thing she knew was pure...to rid the world of the jewel. _

_She gave her soul up for someone else. It's because she had people here to love that her wish was selfless. She was willing to give it all up so that the jewel would fade and we could be happy. She gave her soul to Kikyo." the hanyou whispered. I dropped my zanpakuto and let disbelief fill me. "Kagome is no longer alive...she has no soul."_

_I didn't know how to react._

_I couldn't breathe._

_I grabbed my zanpakuto and then I went and mourned in peace._

_Peace being going to Hueco Mundo and going on a killing spree. I returned to the Soul Society half dead physically and even worse mentally._

_Kagome was gone.

* * *

_I cursed and then heard the gentle foot falls of someone running towards me. My body was trembling and there were small tears flowing from my eyes, one drip after the other...why was I thinking of her now? Hundreds of years later? I felt Renji as he walked towards me. He touched my shoulder and I was too far gone to do anything... 

"Captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

"Get away, Renji." I said softly.

"Somebody get me help!" Renji yelled, panic coating his voice. There was running and I clenched my eyes shut.

**_Byakuya..._**

_Dammit, Kagome. I miss you._

**_Byakuya..._**

_I tried to fill the void you left with another woman...it didn't work..._

**_Byakuya..._**

_Please just come back to me..._

"Byakuya..." I opened my eyes and there she was...standing in front of me. I felt Rukia at my side stiffen as she looked at the woman in front of me. One hand caressed my cheek and I nuzzled it lovingly. I felt shock fill me and I prayed I wasn't dreaming. "A long time ago...I met this really sexy but arrogant Captain of the Sixth Division. I'm searching for him and he kinda looks like you but my captain...well...he doesn't cry." she teased. I sat up and kissed her for all I was worth. It was a kiss of passion and wonder. It was searching, searing, loving. I pulled away reluctantly.

"Your soul was destroyed..." I told her softly.

"Yes but Kikyo couldn't live forever...so when she died, the soul became mine once again. After she died, my soul was sent back to the present and then I was found by this eccentric and very nice man named Urahara. He said that there was someone waiting for me. The next thing I know...I'm looking at a tearful Byakuya."

"Kagome..." I whispered. Her name feeling wonderful on my tongue.

"I'm back for you, love." she whispered. "This time...I won't make any more dumb choices. I missed you..." she said with a smile that I loved. The sakura blew in the breeze once again and I kissed her.

I kissed her and this time...I wasn't letting her go.

* * *

KYN: My first ever Bleach/Inuyasha crossover! 

Youko: I like that Byakuya fellow...sounds sexy.

KYN: He is.

Youko: I wonder if you could...

KYN: No! You are not getting a Byakuya/Youko!

Youko: But-

KYN: NO!

Youko: Fine! Please review!


End file.
